Hermione Granger y el mundo mágico
by Fangirl's pride
Summary: No Voldemort, no mortífagos (o al menos no ese nombre) no el-niño-que-vivió... un mundo demasiado perfecto... ¿o no? UA. En esta historia, Harry Potter no es de quién trata la historia, sino de Hermione Granger, la muggle.
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué pasaría si no hubiese existido Voldemort?, qué si Tom Riddle hubiese recibido el amor que necesitaba su vida? Harry Potter es solo otro mago más entre los mestizos, jamás existió una profecía...

Sin mortífagos, sin Voldemort, sin peligro inminente; pero no todo puede ser perfecto:

Hay discriminación entre los sangre pura hacia los mestizos (no tanta) e hijos de muggles.

Al no haber profecía, Harry creció con sus padres junto a sus tíos y primo algo retinientes a tener contacto con ellos; Neville también tuvo a sus padres y un poco más seguro; la amistad entre Sirius, James y Lupin seguía, colagusano siguió a Lucius Malfoy al ver ventaja en la riqueza de la familia.

Pero esta historia no será sobre Harry Potter, será sobre Hermione Granger, la hija de muggles en un mundo de magos...


	2. Soy una maga

Soy una maga.

Soy una maga.

SOY UNA MAGA.

...

 _Aún no podía creerlo, yo, una simple niña hija de dentistas, una maga. UNA MAGA DE VERDAD._

Hermione Granger no podía creerlo todavía, una señora mayor de vestimenta extraña tocó la puerta de su casa y pidió su presencia junto a sus padres con una carta en sus manos; la señora en cuestión le tendió la carta a la castaña para que leyera aquella carta junto a sua padres, por cada oración que leían, más desconcertados se ponían.

Los señores Granger no podían creer a aquella "maga", la magia no era real, ¿o sí? Es cierto que alrededor de su pequeña ocurrían cosas inexplicables que según la "maga" era magia involuntaria... Les explicó que su hijta, su única hija tenía sangre mágica por sus venas, que uno de sus ascendentes tuvo magia pero saltó varias generaciones y la pequeña Hermione fue la afortunada en heredar ese don.

Les contó que trabaja en el colegio de magia y hechicería: Hogwarts, cuya ubicación es secreta igual que todos los otros colegios. En Hogwarts ella afirma que enseña transformaciones y es la directora junto al mejor mago de la historia Albus Dumbledore.

Para probar la veracidad de sus palabras lanzó unos hechizos sencillos.

Hermione estaba muy emocionada y feliz, quería ir junto a Donna y contarle esa gran noticia.

— Entonces... Hermione es una maga y ha sido aceptada en un Colegio de magia y hechicería— preguntó algo dudosa la señora Granger. La profesora Magonaggal asintió— Y dice que las clases empiezan de Setiembre y terminan en julio

— Exacto señora Granger. Su hija debe asistir al colegio por 7 años, en los que no podrá hacer magia fuera del castillo o su varita le será quitada por trabajadores del Ministerio de Magia de Londres que controlan a cada mago de su zona. Solo podrá usar magia fuera del castillo al cumplir los 17 años— los padres asentían mientras que Hermione sonreía, no veía la hora de contarle todo aquello a su amiga.

— Pero si es así no podrá tomar clases aquí— _y qué pasará con Donna_ pensó Hermione.

— Su hija tiene muchas posibilidades en el mundo mágico. Puede ser trabajadora del ministerio, profesora en hogwarts, en alguna tienda, jugadora de quidditch, medimaga— _trabajadora del Ministerio... eso suena muy bueno_ se decía la pequeña olvidándose por un momento de su amiga.

— ¿Dónde es el colegio? ¿Podemos llevarla en coche?

— Ella deberá quedarse en el colegio esos meses, puede volver para navidad una semana— _Donna._

— ¿Solo la tendremos una semana y un mes? ¿cómo es que espera usted que aceptemos que nuestra ÚNICA hija se vaya a un colegio que nisiquiera conocemos? Y encima de todo... no la podremos ver hasta las navidades y el mes que no tienen clases.

— Sé que es una difícil decisión señores, por eso he venido personalmente a explicarles todo esto... lo hago con todos los alumnos nacidos de padres muggles o Dumbledore según nos toque. Si es que no aceptan que Hermione vaya al colegio no pasará nada, pero la magia involuntaria seguirá presente y aparecen cuando tiene sentimientos fuertes.

La señora Granger fue a preparar un poco de té para la invitada aunque esta insisitiera que solo con un movimientos podía dejar que se prepare sola. Mientras, en la sala, dónde se encontraban los otros 2 miembros de la familia y la profesora, la maga hacía otros pocos trucos sencillos, desde hacer levitar unos cojines hasta transformarse en gata.

— Bueno, profesora, aquí está su té— la señora Granger aceptó gustosa la bebida.

— Recuerden que nadie debe de saber que su hija está en Hogwarts. Nadie puede saber que ella tiene magia— la sonrisa de Heirmione se esfumó por un breve momento, quería contárselo al menos a su amiga, ahora nadie sabría nada.

— ¿Qué le decimos a los vecinos o a la profesora? Sabrán que Hermione no está en casa— el señor Granger estaba muy preocupado de dejar ir a su hija en otro país a manos de personas desconocidas.

— Podrían decir que está en el extranjero estudiando en un internado, no es mentira. Solo omitan que es un colegio de magia.

El timbre sonó, los 3 Granger miraron a la invitada preguntándole con la vista si es que se va. Ella entendió el mensaje...

— Creo que es tiempo que me vaya. Vendré en un par de días y si es que aceptan los guiaré hacia donde deben ir a comprar los materiales— la invitada desapareció cuando sonó por segunda vez el timbrado. Ambos padres se asombraron por la desaparición, Hermione fue a abrir la puerta para ver quién era.

— Siento por molestar, pero son los ¿Granger?— Hermione asintió y dijo que sí— bien, tú debes ser Hermione.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?— el hombre sonrió y le entregó una carta.

— Lee la carta con tus padres, no aparecí dentro de la casa porque recién hoy les habrán dicho que existe la magia— hizo un ademán despidiéndose y desapareció.

Hermione miró el sobre:

"Ministerio británico de Magia.

Granger, Hermione"


	3. La decisión

**He aquí un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Agradezco a Santiago537 y Karina Bancrofti por el follow, a Santiago537 (nuevamente) a angela22zuni y a malfoyathenea por el favorito y a Karina Bancrofti y Unicornio Senju por los reviews! Este cap va dedicado a ustedes :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:**

 **Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling.**

 **Solo me pertenecen los personajes sacados de mi invención para hilar la historia xD**

* * *

Anteriormente

Hermione recibe su carta a Hogwarts, es una maga, algo impresionante, mas no le puede decir nada a su amiga Donna, a quién tanto quería presumir.

La familia recibe la visita de la profesora Mcgonagal del colegio de magia, le dio tiempo a sus padres para que decidan si ella va o no estudiar.

Hermione recibe una carta del Ministerio...

* * *

 **Y ahora, que disfruten la continuación.**

* * *

La familia Granger estaba, de nuevo, leyendo una carta con cierto desconcierto. A la pequeña castaña le acaba de llegar una carta del Ministerio británico de Magia. Más específicamente de Mafalda Hopkirk con las "reglas" que hay para los magos en el mundo muggle y/o fuera del castillo.

Básicamente decía lo que la profesora Macgonagal tuvo la gentileza de contárselo en persona.

Los padres se miraron entre sí tomados de la mano, no estaban muy seguros de mandarla a aquel mundo. Miraban a su hija, que mientras veía la carta le brillaban los ojos. Ambos ya sabían lo que ella deseaba, pero no estaban listos para dejarla ir, debían de conocer aquel mundo mejor.

Pronto pasaron los días y llegó el día en que la maga vendría a escuchar su respuesta, ambos padres fueron junto a su hija luego de atender a unos pocos clientes.

— Hermione... — la llamó con dulce voz su madre— Ven un momento a la cocina—

Hermione, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo en la sala, lo colocó en el estante y fue hacia la sala— Ya voy— dijo entrando a la cocina— ¿qué pasa mamá?— que sus padres estén serios y sentados no era bueno... no hizo nada malo, lo sabía, pero la "reunión familiar" sería laaarga.

— Te queríamos hablar sobre el Colegio de magia... Howars— dijo su padre rápidamente, colocando sus manos debajo de su bata.

— Es Hogwarts papá— le dijo risueña su hija. Su padre hizo un ademán restándole importancia— ¿qué pasa con Hogwarts? ¿me dejarán ir?— preguntó esperanzada.

Ambos padres se miraron no sabiendo que responder— es algo difícil pequeña, no sabemos na...— su padre fue interrumpido por la voz chillona de la castaña.

— No soy pequeña. ¡Mido 1,42 cm.! Más que cualquier compañera de mi grado— reclamó haciendo un puchero gracioso que hizo sonreir a los adultos.

— Es que eres nuestra pequeña, Hermione— su madre le acarició el cabello.

— Bien— dijo enojada— pueden seguir hablando—

— Lo que tratamos de decirte es que si quieres estar en el colegio de magia es decisión tuya— Hermione intentó alcanzar las manos de sus padres, las tomó y asintió.

— Sí. Sí quiero ir— dijo decidida, como siempre lo ha sido.

Los Granger mayores la agarraron de la mano fuerte.

— Está bien. Pronto vendrá tu profesora— su madre soltando lentamente au mano.

A Hermione le brillaron los ojos de felicidad, los cajones, las puertas de las ventanas se empezaron a abrir y cerrar por la emoción " _magia"_ pensaron.

* * *

Hermione estaba en su pieza, estaba pensando en cuánto llegaría a cambiar su vida. No sabía cómo estaría tanto tiempo lejos de sus conocidos, pero lo lograría...

 _Hermione estaba en su patio balanseándose en el columpio y leyendo su libro de historia británica hasta que vio una sombra sobre en las hojas del libro. Ya sabía quién era._

— _Hola Donna_ — _la saludó sin despegar la vista del texto._

— _H_ ermione— _la imitó_ — _vamos a jugar_

— _Ya vooy_

— _Sabes... me han contado que eres una maga, ¿es eso cierto?_

— _Sí, ¿no es genial?_

— _La verdad no. Ya no quiero ser tu amiga. ¡Fenómeno!_

Hermione se levantó sobresaltada, no sabía que fue ese extraño sueño. La asaltó 2 veces... Sería mejor no comenyarle nada a su amiga, ¿o sí? Nisiquiera sabía cómo reaccionaría, espera que no fuera como en los sueños.

 _Fenómeno_

 _Fenómeno_

 _Fenómeno_

Ya la había escuchado decir esa palabra, fue a Sam, un niño de su clase alto de ojos claros, casi grises... un albino. Lo llamó fenómeno por su tez, lo ignoró pero quiso decirle que insultarlo estaba mal, pero también era su única amiga.

Y si con Sam había reaccionado así, ¿cómo la trataría a ella? ¿De fenómeno o de fantástica?

Pero son amigas desde el tercer grado, ahora estaban en el quinto, no podría alejarse de ella por el hecho de ser maga, no podría romper esa amistad por ese suceso... No le quería ocultar nada ni si de eso dependiera su estadía en el colegio, debía decírselo.

— Hermione, tienes visita— escuchó a su madre avisarle. Pero, ¿es la profesora o es Donna? Si es Donna, ¿tendría el valor de contarle sobre aquello?

* * *

 **Bien, no sé cómo me ha quedado, espero que aceptable :)**

 **Si es que les gustan los capítulos largos, lo siento, es que me gusta escribir todo lo que pueda cuando tengo la inspiración y solo la publico. Pero si gustan puedo armar mejor mis ideas y hacerlas más largas.**

 **Creo que en lo ortográfico no hay casi errores.**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste. Bye!**


	4. En el mundo mágico

**Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Agradezco a los que siguen esta historia, soy nueva en esto y estoy feliz de que haya gente que le gusta esta idea, aunqye sea UA.**

 **Pero dejemos el sentimentalismo para otro momento, que no estamos aquí para eso xD**

 **No sé si se toman el tiempo, pero igual escribo el resumen de lo que pasó hasta el ahora, y ahí va:**

Anteriormente:

Hermione se entera que es una maga, la visita quién sería su profesora en Hogwarts, un colegio de magia y hechicería.

Hermione acepta ir al colegio, pero teme que su amiga y vecina, Donna, ya no la quiera por esa nueva capacidad.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling.**

 **Solo me pertenecen los personajes sacados de mi invención para hilar la historia xD**

* * *

 **Ahora, que disfruten del nuevo capítulo :)**

* * *

— Hermione— la saludó Donna.

La castaña la saludó de la misma forma intentando parecer normal. No se esperó el abrazo grande que le dio. " _Qué le pasará"_ pensó la niña.

— Oh Hermione...— gimió su vecina tristemente— ¿qué haremos?... Ya no te podré ver— a Donna se salían pequeñas lágrimas.

¿ _De qué se ha enterado? ¿Ya sabe que me voy?_ Hermione correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, luego se soltaron.

Las niñas fueron a la habitación de Hermione dejando a sus padres en la sala, curiosos.

* * *

Ya en su habitación, Hermione estaba nerviosa, Donna la miraba y murmuraba "Oh... que triste" "no quiero que nos separemos" y cosas así. Si es que sabía que es maga por lo menos ya sabía que no la rechazaba.

— No quiero que nos separemos Hermi... pero me mudo— le dijo al sentarse en su cama.

Hermione estaba entre aliviada, porque aun no sabía su secreto; y triste, porque perdería a su amiga del colegio "normal" como ahora lo llamaba en su mente.

Ambas niñas jugaron un rato hasta que los padres de Donna la llamaron para ir a empacar.

— Adios Hermione, Adios Donna— se despidieron las niñas sabiendo que ese sería su último encuentro.

* * *

Hermione y sus padres estaban sentados viendo la televisión luego de que Hermione les cuente lo que pasó con Donna. Decidieron no decirle nada de la magia ya que no sabían que reglas tendrían en su mundo.

Su madre estaba pensando hacer la merienda cuando escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta.

¿ _Será mi profesora?_ pensó emocionada la pequeña, los tres fueron a recibir a quién fuese el invitado.

— Buenas tardes, señor y señora Granger— saludó la profesora Mcgonagal, que esta vez traía una vestimenta que parecía para halloween a los ojos _muggles_ — Buenas tardes señorita Granger.

Loa Granger la saludaron y la hicieron pasar. Luego de acomodarse mejor e ignorar cómo la invitada miraba TODO a su alrededor con extrañeza, decidieron hablar.

— Hermione a aceptado ir al colegio de magia— comenzó su madre sirviéndole un poco de jugo de naranja. La bruja aceptó la bebida y le sonrió a Hermione.

— Entonces es hora de que se les muestre el mundo mágico— dicho eso, se levantó del sofá— Vamos, ¿qué esperan? Levántense.

Marido y mujer se miraron y asintieron, Hermione ya estaba lista para lo que sea.

La bruja los apareció en un callejón horrible, el señor Granger iba a replicar, pero le pidió silencio y entraron en un bar mugriento. La maga parecía familiarizada con todos los que estaban allí, ellos se limiraban a seguirla **muy** de cerca e ignorar las miradas curiosas y despectivas.

 _Sangres sucias_ escucharon que susurraban personas del fondo. La profesora apresuró el pasó— síganme— dijo, ellos solo la siguieron ignorando las miradas.

Los condujo hasta un pasadizo sin salida y se puso frente a una pared de ladrillos mal colocados. Comenzó a tocar ciertos bloques y de pronto se encontraron con una puerta... otro lugar.

— Bienvenidos al Londres mágico— hizo un ademan y los dejó pasar primero, Hermione estaba ansiosa, miraba todo lo que podía, todos tenían esa misma vestimenta extraña, aunque eso era lo que menos importaba— esto es el callejón diagon, es donde pueden vonseguir todo lo que la señorita Granger necesitará para el año— comentó caminando hacia las tiendas.

— ¿Todo aquí? Estupendo— respondió el señor Granger admirando el lugar.

— Pero lo primero y más importante es cambiar el dinero muggle por el mágico— los padres de Hermione la miraron atentamente— El dinero del mundo mágico consiste en tres monedas: Galeón, sickle y Knut. Son de oro, plata y bronce, respectivamente. Hay 17 Sickles en un Galeón, y 29 Knuts en un Sickle, lo que significa que hay 493 Knuts en un galeón— explicó rápidamente, pero atendiendo que los _muggles_ la entiendan.

— ¿Cuántas libras son 1 galeón?—

— Son 5 libras— respondió y siguió caminando— en gringotts podrán cambiar su dinero. El banco que está hacia el final del callejón.

Comenzaron a retomar su camino, la niña no podía dejar de admirar todo lo que veía, vio varios tipos de animales, personas usando magia... apenas conocía el mundo de los magos pero ya lo amaba.

Luego de pasar por varias tiendas, al fin llegaron al banco.

— Todos los trabajadores de Gringotts son duendes— dijo la profesora deteniéndose frente al edificio— son bastante... gruñones, por lo que deben tener paciencia— dada la advertencia los 4 entraron al banco, los Granger miraban con ojos sorprendidos a las criaturas, desde su baja estatura, hasta la forma de aua orejas.

— Increíble— dijo en voz alta Hermione. Los duendes solo siguieron contanto recelosos las monedas ignorando las voces.

Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo del lugar lleno de duendes trabajando. La profesora carraspeó varias veces para llamar la atención de la criatura— Buenas tardes— dijo, el duende solo asintió— los Granger son una familia de _muggles_ , necesitan galeones.

El duende se acomodó mejor y miró a las otras personas que estaban al lado de ella— ¿Y cuántas libras tienen los Granger para cambiar?— dijo en tono burlón.

La señora Granger carraspeó al ver la cara que ponía su pequeña, ya conocía esa cara, era la que usaba cuando quería protestar, pero ese no era el mejor momento— Creo que con 200 libras serán suficientes— dijo y comenzó a rebuscar en su cartera.

El duende estiró sus brazos para alcanzar los billetes, pronto le dio los 40 galeones necesarios.

— Adios— le dijeron, el duende ya estaba de vuelta contando dinero.

Ya saliendo del banco Hermione bufó— Qué groseros— dijo molesta cruzando los brazos.

La profesora sonrió un poco, le recordaba su niñez ver a la castaña— Vamos por tu varita— le dijo. A Hermione le brillaron los ojos de emoción y asintió.

Así fueron comprando los materiales del colegio de Hermione. Los padres no entendían algunas miradas de repulsión, pero no quisieron preguntar aún. Habían susurros, cuchicheos cuando pasaban frente a ciertas personas ¿era por su forma de vestir diferente? no sabían, pero ese mundo ya los estaba rechazando.


	5. Comprando materiales

¡Hola a todos!  
No actualizo desde principios de año y me carcome la cociencia. No quiero estar borrando otra historia de nuevo, asi que aunque no creo que lo lean, igual lo publicaré :)

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**  
 **Ni** los lugares ni los personajes (menos los que no conozcan) son de mi propiedad, sino de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**  
 **Comprando materiales**

* * *

— Hermione, vamos por tus túnicas— le dijo su madre al haber ya comprado todos los materiales como la tinta, la pluma, los pergaminos, el caldero. Su padre se puso a leer de nuevo la carta para ver los materiales:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).  
— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.  
— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).  
— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)  
Libros

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.  
— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.  
— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.  
— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.  
— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.  
— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.  
— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.  
— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.

Resto del equipo

1 varita.  
1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).  
1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.  
1 telescopio.  
1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

La niña asintió. Estuvieron algo perdidos cuando la profesora los había dejado solos ya que debía de atender otros asuntos importantes, pero ya casi entendieron bien las cosas, solo era como ir a un país nuevo.

Al llevarla dentro de la tienda para comprar túnicas, Madame Malkin: túnicas para todas las ocasiones, la dejaron sola— Iremos a comprar tus libros y ya volvemos— le dijo la señora Granger, le tendió un pedazo de papel, unas monedas y fue junto a su marido con bolsos llenos de sus compras.

Hermione les siguió con la vista hasta que los vio entrar en un establecimiento. Librería Flourish & Blotts decía, luego fijó su vista en el papel que le había dejado. Era el listado del uniforme.

Al leer todo el contenido alzó la vista y recorrió la mirada por la tienda. Habían retazos de tela por todos lados, unos cuántos maniquíes por allá y por último pudo ver que estaba la que suponía, es la dueña de la tienda, estaba midiendo las tallas de un chico.

Después de unos minutos le atendió a ella — buenas— le saludó y ella le correspondió el saludo— ¿Qué necesitas?

— Necesito…— volvió la vista al papel y comenzó a leerla en voz alta— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo negras, un sombrero puntiagudo negro, un par de guantes protectores de piel de dragón o semejante y una capa de invierno negra con broches plateados, por favor.

Asintió y pronto aparecieron dichas prendas cerca suyo, le preguntó su talla y pronto encontró túnicas para ella y las demás cosas, le pagó y esperó a sus padres fuera del local.

Luego de unos largos tediosos minutos, en las que observó a todas las personas que pasaron frente al local, al fin sus padres salieron de la librería, los saludó y los adultos pronto se acercaron a la castaña.

— Creo que ya compramos todo lo necesario— expresó el señor Granger cargando muchos libros. La señora Granger asintió.

— Creo que compraremos unos helados— dijo la señora pasando su mirada a otra tienda cerca suyo, la bruja asintió y el trío fue a

Después de unos minutos de haber tomado su helado, había llegado la hora de regresar al Londres que conocen. Y luego de preguntar a unas personas cómo regresar al mundo muggle, fueron a su casa.

Los señores Granger llevaron todo a la habitación de la pequeña Hermione, quién aun emocionada, volvió q admirr todos sus materiales.

Sonrió al ver los libros y sus padres se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice cuando su hija abrió el primer libro: Historia de Hogwarts.

— Cariño, dejé a Hermione para que compre sus uniformes— le dijo la señora Granger a su marido— vamos por sus libros.

Entraron a la librería y pidieron los libros necesarios.

— ¿Muggles?— ellos asintieron y el dueño, con una sonrisa les dio los libros y comenzó a mostrarles libros que le serían útiles.

— Muchas gracias señor— dijo la señora Granger pasándole un último libro a su esposo luego de pagar.

— A Hermione le gustará mucho— dijo el señor Granger saliendo de la tienda.

Hermione se pasó todo el mes leyendo y memorizando todos los libros que habían comprado para el Colegio y también leyó más de una vez Historia de Hogwarts y Grandes eventos del siglo XX.

Estaba más emocionada considerando que Albus Dumbledore, conocido por muchos como el mejor este tiempo, sea su director en Hogwarts.

Tenía tanto que leer si es que no quería quedar como una tonta alrededor de tantos magos.

Pronto les llegó su boleto del expreso Hogwarts por medio de uan lechuza.

Estación King's Cross, en el aden 9 3/4, salida a las 11 de la mañana.

Sus padres se miraron extrañados, ya habían ido muchas veces a la estación y no existía ningún aden entre el 9 y el 10, pero al saber que desde un bar/posada se podía llegar al callejón diagon, porqué no sería lo mismo en King's Cross, por lo que emprendieron su viaje a la estación.


	6. Expreso de Hogwarts

¡Hola a todos!  
Otro capítulo antes de que termine el año...

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:**  
Ni los personajes ni los lugares que se citan en esta historia (excepto a las que no conozcan) son de mi propiedad, sino de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**  
 **Expreso de** **Hogwarts: llegando al castillo**

* * *

Los Granger llegaron al aden 9 de la estación King's Cross a las 10 y media de la mañana llevando la maleta de Hermione en una especie de carrito. Eran varias cosas, además de que la bruja no estaba dispuesta a dejar en su casa tan valiosos libros como la de la historia de Hogwarts.

Al llegar pronto vieron a un niño con una lechuza junto a sus padres. El niño cruzó la columna de ladrillo que claramente tenía, de un lado, el cartel 9 y del otro lado, el cartel 10. Pronto sus padres también cruzaron, ¿nadie se estaba fijando en eso? Ni siquiera el policía estaba mirando.

Hermione pronto se fue a comprobar la solidez de la columna y luego como si nada, pasó también por aquella construcción. Sus padres estaban indecisos, pero al final también lo cruzaron, antes claro, fijándose que nadie estaba cerca.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?—preguntó Hermione con una voz chillona— Pensé que no iban a cruzar— dijo luego.

La señora Granger le acarició dulcemente la cabeza y le dio un beso— esperamos que deje de estar tan concurrido— le explicó y le ayudó a empujar su carrito para que entre al tren.

Hermione estaba maravillada, justo la columna que cruzaron tenía un cartel escrito: plataforma 9 3/4, el tren era de un color rojo-naranja brillante donde se podía leer claramente Expreso de Hogwarts.

No había mucha gente aún, pero de las que había, se notaba que eran magos por su extraña vestimenta, pero era agradable escuchar esas conversaciones tan alegres.

— Esperamos que te vaya muy bien en el colegio— le dijo la señora Granger viendo como unos jovenes ya iban pasando por el tren.

— Si, Hermione— se hizo notar su padre— y no te olvides de cepillarte esos dientes— le dijo, la niña asintió y los tres se dieron un gran abrazo.

Pronto todas las conversaciones sesaron y la mayoría miró detrás suyo. Algunos los miraban con cierto terror, otros con admiración, hubo algunas miradas de desprecio mal disimuladas, pero no había duda de que eran el centro de la atención.

— ¿Su hijo entrará en Hogwarts?— se escuchó a lo lejos— oí que iría a Durmstrang.

Una familia de dos rubios platinos que a Hermione le pareció a albinos, y una señora con el cabello de unos tonos más oscuros. Los tres caminaban con un porte aristócrata, el hombre mayor lucía como que no quería estar allí y miraba a todos altibamente, el niño le parecían muy conocido, pero no recordaba haberlo visto en ninguna de las tiendas, y la señora solo seguía su camino.

Cuando el señor estaba pasando cerca suyo los miró con un deje de asco y murmuró un muggles de forma despreciable, la miró atentamente y luego sonrió con burla siguiendo su camino, los otros dos miembros no la miraron siquiera.

Luego de aquel incómodo momento todos volvieron a su charla.

— Pues que gente tan grosera— murmuró Hermione enojada. Sus padres solo asintieron y la ayudaron a subir su maleta.

En ese pequeño trayecto no puedieron evitar sentir algunas miradas sobre ellos, algunas, al igual que la de aquellq familia de rubios, era con un deje de asco y otras con curiosidad, pero los mayores solo se hicieron de los desentendidos, por lo que Hermione no quiso decir nada. El matrimonio tuvo el mismo pensamiento: ¿estaría bien dejar a su hija ir en aquel mundo tan diferente?

Ambos sabían que habría gente que la mirarían con esos ojos de asco que no sabían explicar el por qué, pero también habría gente amable como la profesora Magonagall, por lo que decidieron tranquilizarse.

— Nos vemos en unos meses cariño— dijo su padre con un beso en la mejilla. Su madre se despidió del mismo modo y le dio unas cuantas monedas.

— Adios mamá, adios papá— les despidió— les enviaré cartas lo más rápido que pueda— dijo y entró al tren a buscar un bagón.

Ya al entrar se tuvo que chocar con un niño algo regordito en la cabeza ambos— Lo-lo lo siento— le dijo frotándose la cabeza.

— Debes tener más cuidado— le dijo con reproche. El niño asintió y se quedó mirando al piso como quién fue castigado.

— Me llamo Neville Longbotton— le dijo subiendo la mirada— ¿y tú como te llamas?— preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

—Soy Hermione Granger— estrecharon sus manos.

Neville pronto se alejó recordándose de algo— Mi sapo— exclamó, Hermione lo miró interrogante— perdí mi sapo— dijo triste.

—Te ayudaré a buscarla—le dijo la niña, Neville la miró agradecido— aunque primero debo encontrar un compartimiento— Neville le señaló a su izquierda.

— Yo estoy ahí dentro junto a otros chicos de primero— dijo y ella asintió abriendo la puerta corrediza.

Saludó a sus compañeros y luego de varios minutos salió en busca del sapo.

Abrió otra puerta corrediza— Disculpen. ¿Han visto a una rana? Es de un niño llamado Neville— preguntó y vio a los niños. Uno era un poco delgado, con los lentes torcidos, ojos color verde y el cabello más rebelde que había visto a parte del suyo; el otro era un niño que parecía al menos media cabeza más alto que el otro, pelirrojo, con pecas y con la nariz con un poco de tierra, este último sostenía su varita.

— No lo vimos, ya nos preguntó otro chico—dijo el pelirrojo, aunque Hermione ya no le hizo caso, estaba observando su varita.

— Oh, estás haciendo magia. Adelante— dijo y se sentó a su lado.

Ambos niños se miraron, el pecoso con una extraña mueca y el otro con resignación.

— De acuerdo...— se aclaró la garganta y colocó bien a su rata (lo que iba a hechizar)— Rayos del sol, margaritas, vuelvan amarilla a esta tonta ratita— la rata no cambió de color, solo quedó igual de gris como hace un rato.

— ¿Estás seguro que es el hechizo?— preguntó— Bueno, no es muy efectivo ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos para practicar y funcionaron— aclaró— nadie en mi familia es mago, por lo que se sorprendieron cuando recibí la carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, iremos al mejor colegio de magia según lo que leí. Ya me aprendí todos los libros de memoria, espero que eso sea suficiente. Por cierto, soy Hermione Granger ¿y ustedes son?— dijo todo muy rápido. Ambos niños tenían una cara de aturdidos, luego el de los lentes lo miró y su rostro se tranquilizó.

— Soy Ron Weasley— dijo el pelirrojo.

— Yo Harry Potter— le siguió el otro.

— Saben a qué casa irán?— preguntó derrepente— estuve preguntando por ahi, espero ir a Griffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo ahí. Claro de Ravenclaw tampoco es la mala... De todos modos debo seguir buscando el sapo de Neville y ustedes deben cambiarse, ya vamos a llegar— salió del compartimiento y fue a la locomotora, el conductor le había dicho que pronto llegarían. Por lo que desistiendo de la búsqueda del sapo fue a cambiarse.

Cuando estaba llegando a su compartimiento habían unos niños corriendo, dos eran unos chicos gorditos y al mismo niño rubio pálido que vio mientras iba a entrar en el tren, le recordaba mucho a otro niño y aun no podía recordarlo; otros niños también estaban jugando entre ellos por lo que entró por la primera puerta que vio— qué pasó aquí— preguntó al ver varias golosinas en el suelo y a Ron Weasley con su rata también en el suelo.

— Creo que se ha desmayado—le dijo Ron a Harry sin hacer caso a Hermione. Ron miró de cerca a su rata— No, solo se volvió a dormir— ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?— preguntó mirandola.

— Mejor que se apuren y se cambien de ropa, fui a la locomotora y me dijeron que ya casi llegamos— miró los dulces en el piso— espero que no se estén peleando. ¡Se meterán en líos antes de llegar al castillo!—dijo con reproche.

Ron la miró con rostro severo— Scrabbers se estaba peleando, no nosotros. ¿Puedes salir para que podamos cambiarnos?.

— Muy bien... solo vine aquí porque ahi fuera estaban haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos— dijo en tono despectivo mirando con altivez al pelirrojo— ¿sabes que tienes sucia la nariz?— dijo antes de salir.

Hermione salió un poco furiosa y fue a su compartimiento. Esperaba no tener que encontrarse de nuevo con ese niño.  
Pronto la velocidad fue disminuyendo y el tren al fin paró. Hermione esperó un momento para salir ya que sabía que la empujarían y no quería ensuciar su uniforme.

Llegó a salvo al pequeño adén, y le golpeó un aire frío. No sabía por donde ir, todo estaba oscuro. Pronto vio la luz de una lámpara y escuchó una voz gritando— ¡primer año! ¡los de primer año por aquí!— a su vista llegó un hombre muy grande— vamos, los de primer año, ¡síganme!.

Todos los de primer año siguieron al hombre por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero, los otros alumnos estaban yendo por otro camino.  
—Pronto verán el castillo— dijo el hombre y todos exclamaron un Oooh! En respuesta.

Hermione trataba de tranquilizar a Neville y lanzaba uno que otro sollozo murmurando trevor, trevor.

— Súbanse de a 4 en los botes— volvió a decir el guía, junto a Neville se subieron a un bote. Hermione no dijo nada al ver a Harry y Ron en el mismo bote.

Luego de que todos subieran, los botes se movieron solos llevándolos hasta un tunel que al parecer iba por debajo del castillo hasta llegar a una especie de muelle subterráneo. Luego tuvieron que subir por rocas.

— Eh tú, el de ahí. Este no es tu sapo— preguntó el hombre que se llamaba Hagrid, al parecer. Neville fue corriendo a su lado y tomó al sapo.

—¡Trevor!— gritó Neville muy contento.

Luego Hagrid los fue guiando hasta otro pasadizo para luego subir por escaleras hasta una puerta de roble. Tocó 3 veces la puerta y les abrió la profesora Mcgonagal quién miró a todos severamente.


	7. La Ceremonia de Selección

Disclaimer:

Ni los personajes ni el mundo mágico me pertenece, sino a J. K. R.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **La Ceremonia de Slección**

* * *

— Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall — dijo Hagrid.

— Muchas gracias Hagrid. Síganme — dijo McGonagall abriendo bien la puerta. Hermione admiró lo grande del vestíbulo de entrada aunque ya sabía algo sobre la magestuosidad del castillo. Las paredes eran de piedra y, en vez de luz eléctrica, el lugar estaba iluminado por antorchas, aunque no llegaba a alumbrar el techo, estaba demasiado alto.

Frente a ellos vieron unas escaleras. A la derecha había una gran puerta de la que salían miles de voces, "es el gran comedor" pensó Hermione maravillada imaginando la sala repleta de distintos jóvenes y niños con sus uniformes y sus varitas a mano para transfigurar algo.

McGonagall los llevó a otra habitación — Bienvenidos a Hogwarts — dijo la profesora — el banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen algún lugar en el Gran comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante, porque mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts.

» Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán puntos para sus casas, las infracciones de las reglas harán que los pierdan. Cuando finalice el año, la casa con más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa. La ceremonia de selección tendrá lugar dentro de unos pocos minutos frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que mientras, se arreglen lo mejor.

La profesora miró a algunos alumnos como reprochándoles con ella su falta de pulcritud. Hermione se planchó con la mano la túnica y la camisa esperando no tener ninguna arruga. — Volveré cuando esté todo listo para la ceremonia, esperen tranquilos por favor — la profesora salió de la habitación.

Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía en qué exactamente consistía la ceremonia, "¿te probarán un examen?" se preguntó y se puso tensa, durante el trayecto en el tren no había leído nada, preocupada, comenzó a recitar todos los hechizos que se acordaba — ¿cuál necesitaré? — decía cada segundo.

De la nada, aparecieron unos fantasmas y los niños de atrás gritaron del susto. Los fantasmas discutieron hasta que se percataron de su presencia y uno comenzó a hablarles, pertenecía a Hufflepuff, era el fraile. Hermione leyó en "la historia de Hogwarts" que en el castillo habitaban algunos fantasmas amistosos, todos pertenecientes a una casa, asi que no de asustó al poder verlos. Luego apareció McGonagall y los fantasmas atravesaron una de las paredes.

— En marcha. La selección va a comenzar. Formen una fila y síganme.

Hermione rápidamente se puso detrás de Harry Potter. La profesora los llevó de vuelta al vestíbulo y entraron al gran comedor. El lugar estaba iluminado por miles de velas flotantes sobre 4 mesas largas donde ya estaban sentados los demás estudiantes que los veían con curiosidad, otros con burla. Hermione miró arriba y vio un techo negro adornado con miles de estrellas y encontró a Harry mirándolo también — Es un hechizo que hace que parezca como el cielo de afuera, lo leí en "la historia de Hogwarts" — le dijo en un susurro.

Al fondo del comedor había una tarima donde se encontraba una mesa más para los profesores, McGonagall los llevó frente a aquella mesa y los hizo formar una fila frente a sus compañeros y de espaldas de los profesores. Puso un taburete frente a ellos junto a un sombrero viejo, Hermione se preguntó si debían de hechizarlo. De pronto, el sombrero cobró vida y comenzó a cantar, se hizo llamar el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts.

"Así que es ese sombrero el que nos pondrá en nuestra casa" pensó aliviada Hermione.

Todos aplaudieron por el canto y el sombrero volvió a quedarse rígido.

— Cuando los llame se sentarán en el taburete y se pondrán el sombrero para que los seleccione — dijo la profesora MacGonagall sosteniendo un rollo de pergamino —Abbout, Hannah

Comenzó a llamar, todos los miembros de la casa del nuevo seleccionado aplaudían. Hermione notó que habían veces en las que el sombrero ponía enseguida al niño o niña en una casa, pero había otras en las que se quedaba unos minutos analizando, esperaba que con ella no tarde demasiado.

— Granger, Hermione — la llamaron al fin. Casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero nerviosa.

— Ajá! — exclamó el sombrero en su mente (la de Hermione) — veo que eres una niña muy lista, además que pasas mucho tiempo leyendo y memorizando... Ravenclaw sería ideal para ti... si... lo veo... pero también eres muy valiente... ya sé... — Hermione estaba cada vez más ansiosa, solo escuchando al sombrero — Gryffindor! — dijo en voz alta y la casa de los leones aplaudió recibiéndola con sonrisas y palmadas. Hermione quedó satisfecha.

Mientras se sentaba, Hermione vio que Neville Longbotton se tropezó con el taburete, el sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse hasta que exclamó Gryffindor también. Neville corrió hasta la mesa olvidándose de dejar el sombrero y, entre risas de todos, se lo entregó al siguiente niño.

— Hola Hermione — la saludó todavía nervioso por lo ocurrido.

— Hola Neville. ¿y Trevor? —le preguntó no viendo al dichoso sapo. Los ojos del niño se agrandaron y Hermione escuchó un "oh no" del chico, suspiró por la torpeza de su compañero, Hagrid se lo acababa de entregar y ya lo perdió de vista.

Draco Malfoy, el chico albino del tren quedó en Slytherin, todos en Gryffindor se congelaron al notar que el sombrero solo había rozado su cabello cuando ya lo supo su casa. A Hermione aun le intrigaba ese niño, sabía que pronto averiguaría porqué.

Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley también quedaron en Gryffindor y Hermione se fijó que en su mesa se encontraban otros 3 pelirrojos más que lo felicitaron a Weasley.

— Muy bien hecho Ron — le felicitó el pelirrojo que se presentó como Percy. Blaise Zabini fue el último seleccionado, quedó en Slytherin.

Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie y miró a todos con una sonrisa — Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts — dijo — Ahora, comencemos con el banquete— El director se volvió a sentar y al segundo, todos los platos que estaban en el medio de las mesas se llenaron de un sin fin de comida. En "La historia de Hogwarts" no había nada sobre eso, por lo que Hermione se sorprendió.

Hermione pronto quedó satisfecha con el pollo, las patatas, el maíz y el jugo.

Si se quedó sorprendida cuando la comida apareció, Hermione se sobresaltó cuando la vio desaparecer y todos los platos estaban limpios. Luego aparecieron postres.

Hermione se sirvió un poco de helado mientras hablaba con Percy Weasley - hermano de Ronald -. En Hogwarts también estaban los gemelos Fred y George Weasley, Percy le dijo que tenía 2 hermanos mayores más fuera del país y una hermanita, Ginevra, quién vendría a Hogwarts al siguiente año. Percy también le comentó que es prefecto de la casa de Gryffindor mostrándole orgulloso su insignia. Los demás nuevos de su casa estaban hablando sobre las reacciones de sus familias al saber que eran magos. Seamus Finnigan dijo que es mestizo y su padre se desmayó al saber que su madre es maga; Neville dijo que todos estuvieron sorprendidos y alegres de ver que no era squib cuando a los 5 años mostró magia involuntaria; Ronald dijo que su madre le dio un gran abrazo y besos cuando le llegó su carta, no recordaba cuando fue su primera reacción de magia; Harry dijo que sus padres lo llevaron a Londres muggle a festejar junto con su tío Sirius.

— ¿Cuál es la clase que más te agrada? — le preguntó luego Hermione — yo creo que la mía es Transformaciones, me fascina eso de transformar los objetos.  
Antes de que Percy pueda contestar los postres desaparecieron y Dumbledore se paró nuevamente para hablar.

— Ahora que ya estamos satisfechos tengo unos anuncios que hacer para el comienzo de año. Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia ni en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de quidditch serán la próxima semana, los interesados deben acercarse con la señora Hooch. Y por último, quiero decirles que este año, el pasillo del tercer piso del lado derecho está fuera de los límites permitidos para los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Muchos rieron pensando que era una broma — ¿Lo decía enserio? — preguntó Harry a Percy al ver que el chico no se reía.

— Eso creo — Hermione lo miró curiosa, al igual que Harry — aunque es raro que no nos diga el motivo, ni siquiera a nosotros, los prefectos.

— Ahora pueden ir a la cama — dijo el director.

— Síganme los de primer año — dijo Percy, ya que como le había dicho a Hermione, era su deber como prefecto guiarlos. Salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por las escaleras, mientras subían, Hermione veía todos los cuadros que hablaban y se podían mover.

Percy los iba guiando por pasadizos ocultos hasta que apareció otro fantasma, llamado Peeves. — Ese es Peeves, un poltergeist. Deben tener cuidado con él. Solo hace caso al Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de Slytherin —dijo el prefecto un poco mal humorado. Al final del pasillo había un retrato de una mujer muy gorda con vestido de seda rosa, se acercaron a ella — ¿Santo y seña? — preguntó.

— Caput Draconis — dijo Percy y el cuadro se abrió como si fuera una puerta, dejando ver un agujero redondo. Pasaron por el túnel y se encontraron con su sala común llena de sillones.

Percy condujo a las niñas por una puerta, en ella se encontraba una escalera de caracol. — Deben subir estas escaleras y encontrarán sus habitaciones, yo no puedo subir, las escaleras se vuelven un tobogán si un chico intenta subir— dijo dándose la vuelta, cerrando la puerta.

Hermione encontró su cama, en la habitación habían otras cuatro más. No habló con sus compañeras ya que al acostarse se quedó dormida profundamente.


End file.
